Cleaning articles having a holder-receiving pocket (hereinafter simply referred to as a pocket) and attachable to a holder by inserting the holder into the pocket are known, e.g., from Patent Document mentioned below
Cleaning articles having a fiber layer formed of a fiber bundle on both the upper and lower sides of a substrate sheet are also known. The fiber layer is generally bonded to the substrate sheet by a plurality of continuous linear seals as disclosed, e.g., in Patent Documents 2 and 3.
Cleaning articles having a fiber layer formed of a fiber bundle on one side of a substrate sheet are also known, in which the fiber layer and the substrate sheet are bonded by linear bonding and discontinuous dot bonding, as disclosed in Patent Document 4.    Patent Document 1: JP 2003-265390A    Patent Document 2: JP 9-135798A    Patent Document 3: JP 2002-369783A    Patent Document 4: WO 2005/099549